


Bitter Betrayal

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [86]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is tired, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne being a Little Shit, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Drama, Gen, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Silly, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, Wow the description makes this sound way angstier than it is, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason has betrayed Tim's trust for the last time.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Bitter Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.

“How could you, Jason?!? I thought you loved me!”

“Yeah, Little Wing, how could you? Such a bitter betrayal of Tim’s trust.”

“Stay the fuck out of this, Dickhead. Baby Bird, please, just listen, I didn’t mean-”

“Didn’t mean to? Is that what you’re going to say? You didn’t mean to betray my trust like this?”

“Tim, Baby Bird, love of my life, I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“That’s what you said last time, too, Jason! Why should I believe you this time? You clearly have no issues going back on your word when it comes to this!”

“I’m sorry, Baby Bird, I really-”

“You’re sorry? Are you actually, truly sorry, Jason? Or are you just sorry you got caught?”

“Both! Please, Baby Bird, just-”

“This argument is idiotic and pointless. Drake, you-”

“Cram it, Demon Brat. If you’re willing to lie to me about this, what else are you lying about, huh, Jason? What else are you hiding from me? How can I trust anything you say, knowing that you’ll lie to me about _this_?”

“Baby Bird, I promise, it didn’t mean anything. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake, and I swear it won’t happen again!”

“Liar! You say that every time and yet, it keeps happening! Dammit, Jason, I love you, but this can’t keep happening! I can’t handle it!”

“Tim, please, I’m telling you the truth, it won’t happen again! I just wasn’t thinking!”

“You weren’t thinking? YOU WEREN’T THINKING?!? So you just thoughtlessly betray me?!? I see how it is!”

“For the love of- I promise you I will pay more attention when I’m shopping so that I never buy decaf coffee for you again, okay?!? Now sit down and eat your damn breakfast! I’ll go get you regular coffee after we finish eating.”

“I want chocolate-covered espresso beans, too. And we need more crackers, I ate the last of them last night.”

“Why did I decide to marry you, again?”

“Because you love me, Jay. Also, so you could get on my insurance plan.”

“Oh yeah. Love and insurance, the true basis of marriage.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce sighed as Tim and Jason’s voices and the subsequent laughter of all of his children echoed through the Manor and looked over at where Alfred was watering the ferns, tiredly asking, “How on Earth did _every single one_ of my children end up being so unbearably dramatic?”

Alfred raised one eyebrow in scathing, silent judgement, then answered, “I’m quite sure I have no idea, Master Batman. Truly, it is a mystery that I doubt even the World’s Greatest Detective could solve.”

Bruce made a face at Alfred and dropped his head onto his desk as the argument downstairs turned to Damian and Jason discussing the ethics of castrating rapists, then sighed, “Point made, Alfred, as always. This must be what all those parenting books and websites meant when they talk about the lessons we teach our children coming back to bite us.”

“I’m sure, Master Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. This isn't the dumbest thing I've ever written, but damn is it close.


End file.
